


spring day

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cherry blossoms symbolize a new beginning. Perhaps something will change, this spring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this really quickly at my friend's birthday party and it's really short, but I hope it's not too bad...
> 
> Happy birthday Taichi!
> 
> (This fic was based off Spring Day by BTS.)

It's cold.

The wind blows briskly as Taichi trudges through the park, snow falling from the white sky.

It's so, _so_ cold, both on his skin and in his heart, frost forcing away the warmth as he walks.

It would be nice to have someone to warm him, he muses. But there is no one--and perhaps there never will be.

(Someone warmed him, once. Taichi doesn't think he'll ever see that person again. 

He can only hope. But he's been hoping for the past five years, and he's finding it harder to cling onto that spark.)

The air is so chilly that Taichi can see his own breath. He continues walking with one destination in mind--away from the past, away from the futile hope that he still holds onto despite the odds.

It isn't working. Every time Taichi closes his eyes, he sees it–a broken promise, a fading hope. But with it a warm smile, a comforting presence that Taichi can't forget. 

He misses him. He misses Yamagata Hayato so much.

❅❅❅

As it turns out, Taichi gets lost, and instead of away from the past, he walks straight towards it.

He isn't quite sure how it happens, but one day he's sitting inside his small apartment–-more like trapped inside, with how strong the blizzard is-–and he's looking through old photos on his phone of him and Hayato. 

He was so happy back then–-both of them were. Life was perfect when Hayato was by his side.

It hurts that he's no longer there.

Hayato's smile is so _bright-_ –it seemingly lights up the dim room Taichi is in, even more so than the phone’s screen.

Taichi wants to see it again, right in front of him. He wants to feel Hayato's warm touch on his hand. He wants Hayato to look at him like he is his entire world.

He wants, _so badly,_ with his entire heart and mind and soul.

No one is around to see him cry.

❅❅❅

Outside, snowflakes fall, and Taichi’s heart falls for Hayato even though he’s not there. 

❅❅❅

Taichi has stopped trying to run away from his past memories. It won't work–-he can't forget Hayato even if he wants to. 

Right now, it's the middle of the night, and Taichi wonders, _How is Hayato doing?_  

They haven't spoken in five years. And a lot can change in five years.

Is Hayato happy? Did he move onto someone else?

Maybe Hayato has forgotten about _him._ Maybe Taichi is the only one who still prays for hope.

He really doesn't want to think about that possibility. He shuts his eyes and tries to sleep.

Sleep doesn't come until it's two in the morning.

❅❅❅

A couple weeks later, Taichi makes another effort to forget. 

_Just once more,_ he tells himself. _And then I’ll be able to move on._  

He deletes all photos of Hayato from his phone. He occupies his mind with other thoughts. And he tries to fall in love with someone else-–blind dates, online sites, anything that can make Hayato disappear.

(But he doesn't delete the photos from the "recently deleted". But Hayato always eclipses any other thoughts. But no matter how hard he tries, he cannot fall in love again.)

And this time, Taichi knows for sure-–he won’t be able to move on. It's impossible to let go now. 

❅❅❅

Winter is ending soon.

There's no longer snow on the ground, and the weather becomes a bit nicer. Taichi goes out for a brief walk.

He broods as he strolls through the park-–he thinks of Hayato, he thinks of hope, he thinks of all the things he wants but no longer has.

He misses him. And perhaps he's willing to wait a bit longer. 

(The wind isn't as cold anymore, and neither is his heart.)

❀❀❀

It's finally spring. 

The sun shines down on him, warming his skin. It feels nice to be in the sunshine again. 

The cherry blossoms are blooming once more, beautiful petals swaying and falling in the wind. Despite his allergies, he enjoys watching them.

Cherry blossoms symbolize a new beginning. Perhaps something will change, this spring.

❀❀❀

Taichi wakes up on April 15th with a bitter taste in his mouth.

It's his birthday. He's twenty-six years old.

And like he's done for the past five years, he's spending it alone. 

He allows himself to stay in bed half an hour more than he usually does, then drags himself to the bathroom. 

He goes through his normal routine, and sticks to it for most of the day.

Then, at four o'clock in the afternoon, the doorbell to his apartment rings.

Taichi doesn't have many visitors–-or any, at all. This is rather unusual. 

He goes to the door and pulls it open–-and his heartbeat falters.

_So my hope wasn’t in vain, then..._

At the door is Yamagata Hayato, his smile so sincere that Taichi’s heart flutters, and warmth finally returns to him.

“Happy birthday, Taichi," Hayato said, stepping forward. "I missed you."

Taichi finds solace in his touch.

_The wait was worth it, after all._

❀❀❀

Outside, cherry blossoms fall, and Taichi falls for Hayato once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://xjialin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
